His Little Princess
by Umayar
Summary: When Shikamaru had proposed to Temari and her brothers had chased him with intent to kill, he had thought of them as overprotective and irrational. But history has a way of repeating itself, and this time, Shikamaru is cast as the antagonist. - A Series of One Shots.
1. The Primary Antagonist Appears

If you wish for more information on this story (personal ramblings mostly), please visit my profile.

**Polite, constructive criticism** is appreciated and has a much higher chance of being implemented and answered.

**Warning: OCs, OOC characters, and other strange things.**

* * *

**THE PRIMARY ANTAGONIST APPEARS**

Engulfed in the silence of the night, a solitary man stood next to a window illuminated by the moonlight. In his arms he carried a blanketed bundle which contained a little girl, mere hours old. As the world lay peacefully slumbering around him, this lone soul, bearing a spiky ponytail and clad in a black attire under the standard dark-green jōnin vest, gazed keenly, yet adoringly, at his daughter as if to permanently etch her features in his mind. Known to the world as Shikamaru Nara, head of the Nara clan and the second most authoritative person in Konoha preceded only by the Hokage, he was amazed at the pure euphoria coursing through him at this moment. So against all his reason and reckoning was the intensity of this feeling, that it befuddled him completely. According to him, since he had already experienced something similar about two years prior when he held his screaming first born in his arms immediately after the infant's arrival in the world, he had expected to be less overwhelmed the second time. Yet, he felt apprehensive, content, and excited as if here were a new father.

This time, however, he was much more protective of his newborn as evident from his actions thus far. Ever since his daughter had entered the world bawling like her elder brother and placed in her father's arms, all cleaned and bundled-up, he had found it difficult to put her down. She seemed so petite to him, much smaller than her brother was, more delicate, and so helpless, that protectiveness flooded him. A sarcastic smile graced his lips. She might have appeared delicate and helpless at that moment, but he knew with time she would end up as confident, headstrong, and independent as her mother; such were the fates of the troublesome Nara women.

A slight whimper from the bundle in his arms brought his attention to the newest member of the Nara family. He rocked her gently trying to lull her back to sleep so her mother could get some more rest after her tiring ordeal earlier in the evening. Thankfully, the infant was not yet as obstinate as her mother and complied without a fuss. Shikamaru carefully placed her in the crib next to his wife ensuring that both his girls slept undisturbed and moved to occupy a nearby chair, so that he too could get some well-merited rest.

However, sleep evaded him on this joyful night and instead his thoughts ran rampant resurfacing his naive and juvenile plots as if to mock him. He had never entertained the possibility when he had, years earlier, planned out his life — step-by-step, clinically detailing every major and minor aspect — that his life could be so radically different. But destiny has a way of upsetting the most carefully devised strategies — a fact he was wholly aware of ever since he had decided to take up the job of the Hokage's advisor. To think that his immature scheme would not vary even after such a life-altering decision was foolish, Shikamaru knew, but he still hoped that he could bring the rest of his plan to fruition. Once again, fate decreed it impossible when he married Temari, a girl so unlike the bride he had thought he wanted but one that he loved immeasurably with his whole being. Now Shikamaru was absolutely certain that his plot was a failure, a fact further reinforced by his first born who was a boy. He directed a sardonic smile at his younger self, for now he wondered how he had managed to imagine his life with such detachment without ever considering his emotions. But, he was now older and wiser, and no longer relied on his juvenile plot because he knew that he could not fight fate. His last thought as he eventually drifted to sleep, cooled by the breeze wafting through the window, was that, perhaps, destiny would shock him once more, to which destiny would soon happily oblige.

* * *

By her first birthday, it was obvious Shika — who was named after much deliberation which involved the use of a large fan in enclosed spaces and Shadow techniques to prevent a house from collapsing — had her father wrapped around her little fingers. While Shikamaru always wore a bored and defeated expression and uttered his usual catchphrase, his actions towards his daughter betrayed his true feelings. He was often seen indulging her every whim and spending most of his free time with her. On the other hand, Shika, who had light brown hair, shining blue eyes, and features borrowed more from her mother than her father, was unmistakably daddy's little girl. She would follow him around and demand — and insist — that he take her with him everywhere he went, join her father and elder brother on their training sessions, lay next to him and watch the clouds drift by, and even join in when Rumi — Asuma and Kurenai's daughter — came over play shogi.

When Shika was two, she started displaying signs of her inherited genius and a penchant for mischief. Little by little her personality unraveled, and it was discovered she had inherited much from her parents. From her father, she got her talent for strategizing quickly and efficiently, and from her mother, her domineering attitude and stubbornness. Inside her battled for dominance laziness from her father's side and a thirst for adventure from her mother's side. In the end, the latter won by a margin reaffirming Shikamaru's earlier guess that she resembled her mother in more than just looks. Collectively, it made Shika a destructive toddler who always kept everyone on their toes.

By the time she was three, Shika's social circle had expanded considerably. It was then Shikamaru noticed the danger slowly creeping in. Her confident and adventurous nature combined with her shenanigans made her immensely popular especially among the little boys she would play with. To a genius, overprotective father as Shikamaru had instinctively become, it foretold of a greater danger that was to come in a few years. While at one time he had not given much thought to his daughter's future dating plans, now they left a bitter taste in his mouth. Since he was a boy once and thus knew all about the designs of hormonal teenage boys, he was against any of the over-eager buffoons — as he preferred to call them — coming near his little princess. Now that the thought of imminent danger was firmly rooted in his mind, no amount of logical reasoning — which a little voice of rationality provided him with — would silence the warning bells in his mind. He was aware it was too early to be overcautious, but he decided that his plan could only be effective, in this case, if he started implementing it from early on. With his decision made, he set about devising a method that would successfully protect his precious angel from the pesky buffoons.

One night, after he had futilely thought of — and discarded — many failed strategies despite his magnificent genius, he lay awake still thinking of the best way to achieve his goal. He thought back to how his brothers-in-law might have had a similar notion in their minds when they chased after him through Konoha after he had announced his intention to wed Temari. At that time he had deemed them to be overprotective and irrational, but now, in a similar position, he understood their concerns and begrudgingly acknowledged that there was nothing irrational about that episode.

It was at this moment, a plan began taking shape in his brain. He recalled that before his nuptials, Gaara and Kankuro, two of the strongest ninja of Suna, managed to bring him close enough to question himself on his decision to marry Temari. Shikamaru examined the effectiveness of the teamwork if the number of ninjas were increased. Obtaining a favorable result, he worked meticulously on his approach and steadily added in the details which polished the crude idea in to a strategy which seemed implementable and very effective.

He surmised that should the number of overprotective, extraordinarily skilled, and ruthless ninjas increase to four or five, even Temari or her mini-clone would have trouble going up against them regardless of the latter's penchant for being overbearing and incredibly willful. And with that many malevolent slayers surrounding his precious angel, even the strongest of the unrelenting buffoons would reconsider their decision of approaching her. Satisfied, he determined that a total of at least three sons — including his eldest — would suffice for his plot. His eldest, Shikamaru decided, he would instruct in the deadliest of the Nara techniques. As for his two younger — still non-existent — sons, he would send them to Suna to be trained under the tutelage of their manic, bloodthirsty uncles. This way, the exceptional skills from their training combined with their innate intellect would transform his progeny in to the most lethal assassins Konoha could offer.

Satisfied with the final shape of his scheme, Shikamaru smiled smugly to himself. It seemed this plot of his would yield the most successful results. Indeed, he required two more sons to accomplish it, but to him, it did not seem like a major obstacle. His predicament resolved, he turned over, put his arm around Temari, and closed his eyes allowing sleep to claim him. Tomorrow he would start executing his plan, which was extremely simple.

Now, all he needed to be cautious about was that Temari should never figure it out.

**THE END**


	2. An Enemy of My Enemy

**AN ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

Shikamaru sat in his home peacefully enjoying a game of Shogi with his eldest son. Shika lay on her front beside him, happily drawing in her sketchbook. Temari was upstairs tending to their one year-old son. Kankuro was over from Suna for a diplomatic mission and was staying at the Nara home. He was currently in his room.

It was a peaceful evening and soon it would be bedtime for his kids. Shikamaru looked forward to laying down tranquilly even though he was not tired. Naruto had dismissed him early today because of his date with Hinata and his eagerness to go home.

Shikamaru made his final move defeating his son in yet another game when he heard a loud banging on the front door. The banging continued incessantly until he opened the door, annoyed at the unwelcome visitor.

He came face to face with a haggard, out-of-breath Hokage.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed looking over Shikamaru's shoulders his eyes darting left and right frantically. "Is he here?!"

"Is who here?" Shikamaru asked exasperated.

"Minato!" Naruto replied urgently. "Is he here? Is he with you?"

"No. Why would he be here?" Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

Naruto uttered a loud expletive and turned around to gaze at the compound. Agitatedly, he turned back to his Chief Advisor.

"He's missing! I can't find him!" Naruto said in a frustrated tone, running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Wait. What do you mean missing?" Shikamaru inquired, curious about his friend's predicament.

"I don't know where he is." Naruto answered hastily, his voice taking on a crushed tone. "WE don't know where he is. He hasn't been home. His caretaker came home alone in the evening saying he could not find him! And we've been searching ever since!"

"Did you search the ramen store? Or one of his friend's houses? May be he went along with someone he knew." A feminine voice called out and the two men turned to come face to face with Temari.

"We've searched everywhere! I used Shadow Clones and searched the entire village. The Hyūgas are helping me out with _Byakugan_. But he's nowhere to be found!" Naruto answered.

"What about the training grounds? Or the outskirts of the village?" Shikamaru suggested observantly. His mind was already thinking up places a four year-old could disappear to.

"Tried them all. Even Kakashi-sensei is searching with his Ninja dogs. There is no evidence of him leaving the village." Naruto continued, holding his hands imploringly in front of friend. "What do I do? It's already night and we can't find him. Hinata is in hysterics. I'm running out of my mind! Help me, Shikamaru!"

"Where was he when his caretaker lost sight of him?" Shikamaru questioned with urgency.

"At the park." Naruto responded.

"Shika was at the park in the afternoon. May be she met him?" Temari suggested helpfully. "I'll go get her."

Shikamaru invited Naruto in and closed the door behind him while Temari brought out Shika.

"Shika-chan." Naruto addressed the little girl, kneeling so he could be close to her height. "Did you meet Minato at the park today?"

"Minato-kun?" Shika asked in her vivacious voice. "Yes, I did. We played together at the park! Minato-kun also got me flowers! I'll show Uncle Naruto!"

Shika announced happily and disappeared inside the house ignoring Naruto's calls. Shikamaru, on the other hand, stood tensely by the side. He did not like the idea of a boy, even a four year-old boy, giving flowers to his little angel.

Shika returned with the flowers in her hand proudly displaying them to Naruto.

"They are very nice, Shika-chan." Naruto said hurriedly but gently. "Where did Minato go after he gave you flowers?"

"Nowhere." Shika declared cheerfullly. "When Minato-kun gave me flowers, I said thank you, and kissed him like I've seen mommy do when she says thank you to us, and Minato-kun turned so red. He was like a tomato!"

Shikamaru grew deathly still. Then murderous rage coursed through his being. That little brat kissed his little girl! Unforgivable. Earlier, he was planning to help search for Minato because he was worried about the kid. Now, he decided, he would search for the urchin to kill him. Damn the Hokage!

"NARU — " Shikamaru started but was interrupted.

"And after that? What happened after that, Shika-chan?" Naruto urged on.

"Ummmm…." Shika scrunched her face recalling her day. "Uncle Kankuro came! He was angry. But he still said he will play with us!"

"And then?" Naruto had now gripped Shika's shoulders.

"Uncle Kankuro played with us! He let us play with his big dolls!" Shika replied merrily before she complained, "But Minato-kun got to play with the dolls more!"

"And then Shika-chan?" Naruto gripped Shika tighter making her writhe in discomfort.

"Naruto, let her go!" Shikamaru objected, fuming with rage.

"Uncle Kankuro said he will show us a magic trick and told Minato-kun to get in the fat doll. And when Minato-kun was inside the doll, he made the doll disappear! POOF! It was so good!" Shika answered sunnily unaware of the danger around her.

The instant the little girl made the innocent proclamation, the adults in the room grew very silent. Then a loud "Kankuro" rang through the house and a livid woman and an outraged Hokage cloaked in Nine-tails chakra moved to the inside of the house, their combined killer intent strong enough to induce terror in the most fearless hearts.

Shikamaru swiftly picked up his daughter to shield her from any harm. The events so innocuously related by her upset him greatly. He was already planning the penalty for the buffoon for the next time he met him. But more than anything, he was surprised that someone had stepped in to defend his precious princess.

Shikamaru never had a warm relationship with his brothers-in-law. Even after many years of marriage and three kids, he still kept an assortment of weapons next to his bed every time the Suna ninjas came over to visit. So, it was very surprising for him that he and his brothers-in-law held similar ideas when it came to Shika. Shikamaru smirked at his luck; he had just discovered an unexpected friend.

The Nara Clan Head carried his daughter back in to the room they had occupied earlier and resumed his activities which were interrupted by Naruto's arrival. He could hear several yells, screams, and groans from inside the house but he chose to ignore them. Even though he acknowledged the victim as his ally, Shikamaru did not deem it wise to help him right now. Besides, sometimes for the greater good, certain sacrifices were necessary.

As his son arranged the pieces for another Shogi match, he decided to talk to his brother-in-law to put aside their differences and form a much needed alliance. He was a smart man and, while his plan of producing associates was going well, he did not discount the benefit of having the two strongest assassins of Suna by his side. The genius smirked as he moved a piece in response to his son's attack. The Uzumaki brat's actions presented him with a very good opportunity and just for that, Shikamaru conceded that he will not kill the boy — not intentionally.

**THE END**


End file.
